


House Call

by Yrindor



Series: To Feel the Way We Do [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Pediatrician Sugawara Koushi, Rare Pairings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: After several weekends on call, Suga is looking forward to finally having a true day off to spend with his boyfriends.  Unfortunately, a phone call from a worried Nishinoya about his own sick boyfriend threatens those plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Future Fic square for Trope Bingo round 7.

Suga hummed to himself while he cooked breakfast. After three consecutive weekends on call—one scheduled, and two filling in last-minute for co-workers—he was looking forward to a true day off. He wasn't an overly early riser, but he was still awake hours before anyone else in the apartment, and he planned to take full advantage of having the kitchen to himself to make breakfast for everyone.

He had just poured the first batch of pancakes onto the griddle, the batter sizzling in the melted butter, when Kuroo shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning," Kuroo mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Kuroo."

"Pancakes?"

"There will be in a few minutes."

He handed Kuroo a spoon. "Here, stir that," he ordered, setting Kuroo up in front of a pot of milk he was slowly bringing to a simmer.

While Kuroo stirred robotically, Suga chopped a bar of dark chocolate into fine pieces, stopping just long enough to flip the pancakes before they could start to burn. He finished chopping just as the first batch of pancakes finished cooking, and by the time he had the second batch on the griddle, the milk was just starting to bubble.

He added the chocolate and turned down the heat, setting the table for two while Kuroo continued dutifully stirring the hot chocolate. He was making enough pancakes for three, but Kenma would have his share whenever he finally woke up; they had long since given up on expecting him for breakfast on weekends.

Kuroo was slightly better with mornings that Kenma was, but only marginally. He would have continued stirring indefinitely had Suga not taken the spoon from his hands and replaced it with a large mug of hot chocolate—topped off with a healthy shot of espresso for good measure—and steered him to his usual spot at the table. He kissed Kuroo on the forehead as he set out pancakes for both of them.

They had come out perfectly, light and fluffy and golden-brown like Suga liked. He planned to drench his in butter and syrup and savor every bite.

He had just cut into them when his phone rang.

"Good morning, Noya," he said when he answered the call.

"Suga, can you come over?" Nishinoya asked, sounding uncharacteristically tense.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"It's Asahi. He's been sick for the last few days, and I'm worried about him."

"If he's that sick, why don't you take him to the clinic?"

"You know how he can get, Suga," Nishinoya whined. "He won't go, but he looks terrible. He's been running a fever for _three days_ now."

Suga sighed. He did in fact know—Asahi hadn't changed much since high school in that regard.

"What are his symptoms, Noya-kun?" he asked.

"He keeps getting chilled, and he's running a fever, and he's all stuffed up and keeps coughing, and he has a headache," Noya rattled off, sounding more stressed with each new item on the list.

"That sounds like the flu, Noya. He probably just needs a few more days to rest, and he'll be fine. He can take something for the fever and headache if he isn't already."

"Could you please come over, Suga?" Nishinoya asked quietly. "He really doesn't look good. What if it's something worse than the flu?"

"I'm a pediatrician, Noya; I don't treat adults. If he's really that sick, the clinic will be far better able to treat him than I will."

"Please, Suga," Nishinoya pleaded. "If you come over and tell him that, maybe he'll be more likely to go."

Suga looked at the plate of pancakes and steaming mug of hot chocolate calling to him and sighed. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you! You're the best!"

Nishinoya's exclamation was apparently loud enough to draw attention, and Suga heard mumbling in the background that he assumed was Asahi.

"He's coming over in a little while, and you're not fine," Nishinoya hissed. Whatever Asahi tried to say in response was lost in a coughing fit that made Suga wince. He had to agree with Nishinoya's statement that Asahi didn't sound good—a personal opinion at the moment; he'd hold off on the professional one until he was there in person.

"Problem?" Kuroo asked when Suga hung up, more coherent now that his morning caffeine had started to kick in.

"Asahi's caught what sounds like the flu, and Noya's worried."

"And because Noya worries an inordinate amount about his teddy bear of a boyfriend, he wants you to come over."

"Yep."

"And because you have the patience of a saint, you agreed."

"Yes, but I told him I won't be there for an hour. Hot pancakes trump sick boyfriends."

"Unless it's Kenma."

"Unless it's Kenma," Suga agreed.

He didn't linger over his pancakes as he had hoped to, but he didn't rush either. When he finished, he stacked his dishes neatly in the sink before grabbing his stethoscope and his bag and heading out the door.

Even with the weekend bus schedule, it took less than half an hour for Suga to arrive at Asahi and Nishinoya's apartment. He had barely knocked on the door when Nishinoya yanked it open.

"You're here!" he said, practically pulling Suga inside. "I was about to call you again; I was starting to think you'd never come."

Suga looked down at his watch. "Noya," he said, "It's been fifty-six minutes since you called; I said I'd be here in an hour."

"I was worried," Nishinoya muttered.

Suga left his shoes by the door and followed Nishinoya to the bedroom. The blinds were drawn, and in the dim light, he could barely pick out Asahi buried under a massive pile of blankets on the bed.

"Good morning," Suga said, and the pile on the bed groaned.

"I'm fine," Asahi replied, or at least tried to. He was so congested that Suga could barely pick out the words, and they started a coughing fit that caused Nishinoya to nervously pace around the bedroom.

"See. I told you he's not fine!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

"It's just a cold. You didn't have to call Suga," Asahi whispered.

Suga set his bag down on the edge of the bed. "Since I am here, how about I take a look anyway?"

"It's really nothing," Asahi said. "I...um...I don't want to bother you."

"I'm here anyway. It's not a bother, and it will make Noya feel better."

"Fine," Asahi finally conceded, though he looked like he'd much rather everyone left him alone with his blankets.

Suga's first impression, professional as well as personal, was that Asahi looked terrible. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat, and his eyes were glassy. Suga pressed the inside of his wrist to Asahi's forehead, and confirmed that Asahi was far warmer than he should have been.

"Have you been taking anything for the fever?" he asked, lowering his voice mid-sentence and adding, "Or for the headache?" when Asahi winced.

Asahi nodded, and Suga frowned. He took his thermometer out of his bag and slipped on a fresh cover before sticking it under Asahi's tongue. He swore Asahi was _pouting_ at him.

The thermometer beeped several seconds later, and Suga looked at the readout, confirming that Asahi's temperature was worryingly high.

"Asahi," he said, "I think we need to get some of these blankets off of you. Your fever needs to come down."

"But he keeps complaining he's too cold," Nishinoya protested from across the room. "I gave him all the blankets I could find, but he won't stop shivering."

"That happens with a fever, Noya," Suga said patiently. "He's not actually cold; he's too hot, and the blankets are just making him even warmer. Why don't you move most of them somewhere else for now?"

There was a large pile of blankets next to the bed by the time Nishinoya finally finished excavating Asahi, who shivered miserably under his one remaining blanket.

Suga took Asahi's hand and pushed back the sweat-soaked sleeve of his pajamas to press his fingers to the inside of Asahi's wrist.

"You should change into something dry before you get chilled," he said as he felt for Asahi's pulse—steady, but rapid and thready.

He had barely finished speaking before Nishinoya pushed past him in his haste to get to Asahi. "Come on, Asahi," he said. "Let's get you into something more comfortable."

Nishinoya slipped an arm behind Asahi's shoulders and helped him sit up, and Suga hovered nearby, ready to step in if Asahi took a turn for the worse, but when Nishinoya began unbuttoning Asahi's pajamas and running his fingers through the hair on Asahi's chest, he stepped back and occupied himself with his phone to give them a little privacy. It would be easy enough for someone to get his attention of they needed him.

Once Nishinoya's whispers and Asahi's mumbled complaints trailed off, he turned back to find a very red Asahi sitting in bed in dry pajamas; he had a feeling it wasn't just the fever making Asahi flush.

"Let me listen to your lungs, Asahi," Suga said.

"I'm not a kid," Asahi complained, looking pointedly at the toy rabbit hanging from the stethoscope.

"No, but I'm a pediatrician," Suga countered.

"I dunno, it's kind of cute," Nishinoya said, flicking at the rabbit's ears while Suga warmed the bell of the instrument in his hands.

"Noya," Suga prodded gently after about thirty seconds.

"Sorry," Nishinoya said, letting go of the toy, "but it's cute."

"Take some deep breaths for me, Asahi," Suga instructed as he pressed the stethoscope to Asahi's back.

As he had expected, he could hear Asahi's breath crackling in his lungs, but he didn't hear any of the muffled areas he had been fearing.

"The good news," Suga said as he draped his stethoscope around his neck once more, and Nishinoya went back to flicking the rabbit's ears, "is that it looks like you just have a bad case of the flu."

Asahi looked at him miserably. "That's the good news?" he rasped.

"The way you were coughing, I was worried it may have turned into pneumonia," Suga said, "but that doesn't appear to be the case. Did you get your flu shot this year?"

"I _tried_ to convince him that we should go together," Nishinoya interjected, "but he wouldn't."

"I don't like them," Asahi mumbled into the blanket.

"At least consider it next year?" Suga pleaded. "It would help prevent this."

Asahi just looked up at him miserably.

"Just a suggestion," Suga said mildly. "For now though, keep taking what you have been for the fever and the aches, and drink lots of fluids. Juice, tea, broth, those are all good."

"'m not hungry."

"Doesn't matter. You need fluids to help flush this out of your system, and you don't want to end up dehydrated. That happens and Noya's going to have to take you to the clinic for an IV."

Asahi shook his head vigorously, then whimpered when it made his head pound.

"Plenty of fluids and plenty of rest," Suga repeated, "Noya, if Asahi's fever goes much over 40 and won't come down, you need to bring him to the clinic. Same if he starts having trouble breathing. Otherwise, there's nothing to do but wait. Asahi, you should start feeling better in a couple of days."

"Thanks, Suga!" Noya said as Suga left.

"Thanks," Asahi mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Suga was just sitting down to another peaceful breakfast with Kuroo when his phone rang.

"Good morning, Asahi," he said with a sinking feeling in his gut. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but now Noya's sick. Can you come over?"

"It's probably the same virus you had. He just needs rest."

"He's barely gotten out of bed for two days, Suga. It's not like him."

"Let him rest, and if he's not starting to feel better in a few days, take him to the clinic," Suga said. Across the table, Kuroo was covering his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Suga glared at him.

"Please, Suga. He's scaring me."

Suga sighed. "I'll be there in a hour," he said and hung up.

Kuroo immediately burst out laughing. "Kenma called it," he said. "Did you really think you'd get off the hook that easily?"

"A guy can dream," Suga said. "You could have let me dream a bit longer."

"How about Kenma makes you cookies later to make up for it?" Kuroo asked. "Rumor has it he found a new recipe he wants to try."

"God, you know my weaknesses. For cookies, you're both forgiven."

"When Kenma wakes up, I'll tell him he won the bet, and he owes you cookies," Kuroo said, wrapping a scarf around Suga's neck and giving him a quick kiss as the doctor hurried out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has read my "To Feel the Way You Do" series, this fits into the same storyline. Suga first came into the picture as a roommate when he started his residency (around when Kuroo graduates from college). He started dating Kuroo and Kenma about a year after that.


End file.
